Silver Spoon
Silver Spoon is a school-age Earth pony who first appears in Call of the Cutie. She and Diamond Tiara are classmates of Apple Bloom. Silver Spoon's name and cutie mark are derived from the phrase "born with a silver spoon in your mouth", which implies being born into wealth and privilege. Silver Spoon's voice actress, Shannon Chan-Kent, is also Pinkie Pie's singing actress.__TOC__ Personality Silver Spoon shares the same trait as her best friend Diamond Tiara as being snooty, stuck up and mean, often calling other ponies without cutie marks "blank flanks". However, she seems to be the follower, with Diamond Tiara being the leader. They share a special hoofshake and Silver Spoon appears to show some genuine concern towards her feelings. It is shown in Family Appreciation Day that she shows genuine praise of Granny Smith's story; she is the first one to start clapping after the story is finished, even after viewing Granny Smith's odd behavior, as something Apple Bloom should be ashamed of. History In Call of the Cutie, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara invite Apple Bloom and Twist to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera, a party to those who just earned their mark, just so that they and the party attendees will make fun of both of them. Twist manages to gain her cutie mark after finding her talent, but, unfortunately Apple Bloom hasn't gotten hers yet. When Apple Bloom tries to hide her lack of cutie mark from the ponies in the party with a table cloth, she bumps into the guest of honor and her friend, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom lies, claiming she got her cutie mark earlier, and says she doesn't want to show off and take attention away from the party's guests of honor. Diamond Tiara replies that she didn't want to see Apple Bloom's cutie mark anyway. As Apple Bloom prepares to leave, her makeshift dress shifts, exposing her flank. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon witness that it's blank and don't hesitate to make fun of Apple Bloom, who is soon joined by two other blank flanks. The teasing gets ignored as the blank flank ponies explain that being a blank flank means still having many possibilities open. Silver Spoon is later seen watching the other ponies play the party activities from the stairway, alongside with Diamond Tiara. She appears again along with Diamond Tiara on stage at the talent show in The Show Stoppers, and during the lesson in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and in The Cutie Pox with Diamond Tiara trying to prove Apple Bloom's cutie mark is a fake. She and Diamond Tiara appear in Family Appreciation Day. They tease Apple Bloom about Granny Smith's eccentricities. However, after Granny Smith's story about the founding of Ponyville, Silver Spoon is the first pony in the class to applaud. In Hearts and Hooves Day she is seen smiling when Alula gives the card to Diamond Tiara and then reacts to the game that Cheerilee mentions. Gallery :Silver Spoon image gallery sv:Silver Spoon Category:Antagonists Category:Earth ponies Category:Foals Category:Supporting characters Category:Female characters